Wireless sensors have demonstrated their value in recent times. Wireless sensors may be used to measure and report a variety of quantities, such as pressure, temperature, position, acoustic output, and other quantities that may be suitably measured. Wireless sensors may be employed in HVAC systems, industrial process monitoring and control, and many other applications.
Wireless sensors may be packaged in sealed enclosures for a number of reasons, including cost reduction and protection of the sensor from the environment. Enclosing sensors in sealed packages can raise operational issues in the field. The present disclosure, among various aspects, provides for initiation of sensors that are packaged in sealed enclosures.